


Two Trolls Walk Into A Bar

by airsalonpasandpettysquabbles



Series: Fiends to Friends [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: :), Angor Rot is feeling guilty, Even though I'm sick, Friendship is Magic, Small ficlet so I'll update twice today, So Draal comforts him, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles/pseuds/airsalonpasandpettysquabbles
Summary: Just a pint of friendship to brighten your day





	Two Trolls Walk Into A Bar

"So," Draal slid in the chair facing Angor, who was currently drinking away his sorrows. The prospect of Jim's death hit everyone hard; especially him.

"So," he echoed without real interest.

"Is this where you've been for the past weeks? Drinking your problems away…"

He received a grunt.

"Angor," he said sternly. "Get a hold of yourself. Move on."

"How can I?" He retaliated. "How can I when I know that it's all my fault. I could've- _should've_ stopped Morgana. I shouldn't have become the villain. I-"

"-Morgana was a force to be reckoned with. You couldn't have stopped her. There's another thing you must understand: you were never a villain, Angor. You were a prisoner like I was when I attacked my friends."

They drink up the silence, undoubtedly both thinking of the moment where Gunmar's magic wore off at cusp of Merlin's tomb: _"__You are a dog and this is your leash."_

"Jim isn't dead," Draal announces out of the blue.

Angor chuckles sardonically, "Didn't you just tell me to move on?"

"Yes- no, I mean that Merlin suspects something is off. The amulet hasn't chosen a new champion, after all."

"Yeah, well Gunmar and Morgana have been defeated. They've felled. Hearthstone troll-market needs no other protector."

"But it does. Merlin said his amulet would always find another candidate to be his successor. There's always evil lurking somewhere, Angor."

The other hummed in acknowledgment. "Perhaps you are right. If you are, maybe it would explain how we're both alive right now."

Draal laughed with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'll drink to that."


End file.
